better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Oni
The Oni (also known as the Bringers of Doom) are a race of demonic beings, led by the Omega. They are the first evil to ever come into existence, as well as the creators of the three powerful Oni Masks. They once inhabited Oni Land, a forbidden part of the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the first realm in existence. Prior to Season 9, the surviving Oni left their realm with the goal to conquer all Sixteen Realms, including Ninjago and Equestria. The Oni's invasion was halted by the combined efforts of the Ninja, Wu, the creatures of Equestria and the Overlord, and the demons were vanquished by the Tornado of Creation and the magic of friendship. Their ultimate fate is ambiguous. They are one of the two villainous factions of Season 10: March of the Oni (the other being the Legion of Doom). Depictions in the Series Prior to the Series Before the existence of any other realms, there was the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. In this realm existed two races; the Oni and the Dragons. The Dragons had the power to create, while the Oni had the power to destroy, and so they waged a never-ending war against each other. One day, however, a child was born of both the worlds of Oni and Dragons, having both the powers of Destruction and Creation. When the Oni and the Dragons fought over which side the child should choose, the child left their world to start a new one, called "Ninjago". Soon afterwards, the Oni sent some of their forces after the child to his new realm of existence to bring him back to the Realm or kill him. With the help of a kind Oni woman named Mistaké, the child, eventually known as "the First Spinjitzu Master" beat back the pursuing forces. Before their defeat, the Oni left the three Oni Masks behind as a sign of their time in the realm, building a temple deep within Primeval's Eye, where they depicted their origins on the walls and sealed away the Oni Mask of Hatred so it could only be taken by a being with Oni blood. Thousands of years later, the First Spinjitzu Master's son, Garmadon, would inherit his Oni blood from his father. Once awakened, the blood that flowed through his veins would turn him into a megalomaniacal monster, bent on conquering Ninjago. He would then go on to cause many of the conflicts in Ninjago's history. His evil actions would be manipulated by the Overlord, a manifestation entity of Darkness born from the shadows to balance out the First Spinjitzu Master's light, in his attempt to restart the "Final Battle" between good and evil, and rise to power over all. Prior to Season 10 By the time of the ninth season, the majority of the Oni had mysteriously disappeared from their Realm in order to begin their conquest of the realms, leaving the Oni Land abandoned and in disrepair, due to being untended to in centuries. The only full-blooded Oni that was known to be alive at the time was Mistaké, who remained in Ninjago after helping to defend it, now disguised as an elderly tea lady. After his second defeat in "The Legendary Friend", the Overlord passed on to the Shadow Realm. While here, he saw an "endless night" which filled him with fear. Believing only the power of Darkness could protect the Sixteen Realms from the coming threat of the Oni, the Overlord sought out Harumi upon his resurrection, plotting to conquer Ninjago and Equestria in order to stir up enough conflict to unlock his True Potential. March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Now experienced as conquerors, the Oni returned to the First Realm and attacked the Dragon Hunters and Dragons. Everyone touched by the darkness was petrified but Firstbourne and Faith managed to escape and were injured. The Oni then came into Ninjago City through the Realm Crystal. They quickly spread a dark cloud, petrifying everyone in Ninjago City. The Police Commissioner and his police men were cornered in a alleyway only to be saved by the Ninja. The Ninja tried to use their powers on the cloud but their Elemental Powers had no effect. The Ninja retreated, although they struggled to save Cole, who was grabbed by the Oni. Lloyd saved Cole and they returned to the rebuilt Destiny’s Bounty. Cole then said the tentacle of the Oni was the coldest thing he ever touched. The entire city was engulfed in the black cloud with the Ninja barely escaping. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Coming soon... The Summer Sun Setback Coming soon... The Big Mac Question The Oni continued to spread across the city, petrifying many of the citizens. The Overlord and Lloyd went into the cloud to destroy the Realm Crystal, where they encountered two Oni guarding Borg Tower. After defeating them, they entered the building, but before they could destroy the crystal, the Omega manifested and attacked them. The Ending of the End: The Fall The Omega told the Overlord, Morro, Garmadon, and Lloyd that he wanted to engulf Ninjago and Equestria in Darkness, so that the power of Creation would be forever gone and Destruction will take its place. The Omega fought Lloyd and the Overlord, and beat the pair back. The Overlord and Lloyd managed to destroy the Realm Crystal although it did not stop the Oni Invasion. He then teleported many of the Oni to their location. While on the run, the two managed to find and take the Golden Armor, which had been kept in the Borg Tower. The Omega led a army of Oni to stop the Overlord and Lloyd, However, they escaped with the help of P.I.X.A.L.. The Ending of the End: Endings The Oni attacked the Monastery at the same time and the Ninja, Wu, Faith, the creatures of Equestria and the Overlord held a last stand to protect the citizens taking refuge in it. After the Ninja decided to use the Tornado of Creation to destroy the Oni, Lloyd was injured in the process and saw a vision of the First Spinjitzu Master. A wave of Golden Power spread across the realms, saving everyone who had been petrified. It is unknown what happened to the Oni. Known Oni *Mistaké (Deceased) *The Omega (Leader) Hybrids *First Spinjitzu Master (of Dragon descent; deceased) **Garmadon (of Dragon and human descent) ***Lloyd Garmadon (of Dragon and human descent) **Wu (of Dragon and human descent) *Princess Celestia (of Dragon and pony descent) *Princess Luna (of Dragon and pony descent) *Princess Cadance (of Dragon and pony descent) *Twilight Sparkle (of Dragon and pony descent) Trivia *The Oni are based on Japanese folklore. *The Oni are the first evil to exist in the realms. However, because of Mistaké, it's known that not all Oni are evil. **This makes the Oni the first dark beings in the Sixteen Realms, predating the Overlord, who rose from the shadows to balance out the First Spinjitzu Master's light. *According to a Ninjago magazine, the Oni had mysteriously disappeared from the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *In "Two Lies, One Truth", it is revealed that there is a specific area of the Realm of Oni and Dragons that the Oni lived in, known to the Dragon Hunters as Oni Land. *Iron Baron and his Dragon Hunters have never seen an Oni, and mistook the Ninja and alicorns for Oni upon their arrival to the First Realm. *The Oni are shapeshifters. **This was revealed by Iron Baron in "Iron & Stone" and by Mistaké in "Two Lies, One Truth", when she shows her powers to Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth by transforming into a rat. *Lord Garmadon's original corrupted form resembles Mistaké's true form, lacking some notable features, such as horns, faun legs, and more exaggerated fangs. *The Overlord mentioned that an impending darkness would soon consume all of Ninjago and Equestria. At the end of "School Raze: Magic Destiny", Lloyd and the Alicorns concluded that it was the missing Oni who would be the darkness. **This theory was confirmed in the trailer for the tenth season. *The Oni also seem to be extremely long-lived, as the First Spinjitzu Master, a half Oni, was able to live for several thousand years and Mistaké existed even longer. Even those very distantly related to the Oni seem to have that power, as Garmadon and Wu, who are only a quarter Oni, were able to live for over a millennium. *Despite their power of shapeshifting being similar to the Element of Form, the Oni do not actually have the Elemental Power. *The Oni are able to create dark clouds that feel cold to the touch and petrify those who are trapped within it. Cole said he sensed a presence inside the cloud. *A few of the Oni have a face that resembles an Oni Mask. *They are the only villainous faction with only one named member. **However, there was another named member that wasn't a villain at the time. *Golden Power/Creation defeated the Oni in a very similar manner to when Lloyd used the same powers to destroy the Overlord in his dragon form. *They are the only villainous faction without a known fate at the end of their arc. All that is known is that they disappeared after Wu, Garmadon, the Overlord, Morro, the Young Ninja and the Ninjas' Tornado of Creation and the creatures of Equestria's magic of friendship. There is no official confirmation whether they were destroyed or not, so it is left open to interpretation. Gallery